chuck_chickenfandomcom-20200214-history
Don's sneezes
Don's Sneezes is the thirty-sixth episode in Season 4, which is premiered on 1 August 2016. The episode starts with The Ducks collecting some flowers for Spring Time in Rocky Perch Island. While Don is about to pick the sunflower, he started to sneeze. At the Ducks' lair, Don started to sneeze again and again. When Dee and Dex didn't know why Don is sneezing with craziness. As the Ducks started to go to the museum and rob things. While the group went to the museum, Don sneezed again. After they robbed all the things in the museum, Don sneezed again. He sneezed to Chuck Adoodledoo's house which he uses the power of Rhino Punch and punched him out of the house. The Ducks then decided to go for the help of Dr. Mingo at his place and tell him why Don's sneezing so much. According to Dr. Mingo, the only way to stop Don's sneezes is to put headphones to his head, as it will stop his sneezes. Suddenly, Don sneezed again which the headphones didn't worked. Back at The Ducks' lair, Dee is reading his book with the title on the cover "How to get rid of Sneezes", he opened the page. According to the page, The only way to stop Don's sneezes, was to ride in the helicopter around and around the sky, that will help to make Don's sneezes go away. As the group rode in the helicopter, Dee told Dex and Don that they're not going to talk and they have to just listen to the radio. While listening to the Next HarGreeny music video in the radio, Dex started to spoke. Don started to sneeze again. Which it didn't worked either. Back inside their lair, Dee and Don are watching the Next HarGreeny TV show. As Don sneezed again which made the T.V. broken. Dee started to be confused and he took out the book out of the shelf and open the next page. According to the next page, they both have to run to landscape to get rid of Don's sneezes. Dee then gets his water bottle, and they both went to the landscape to help get rid of Don's sneezes. And Dex, too lazy to come with them. But instead, he just eat unhealthy food and watching T.V. While they're on their way to the landscape, Don sneezed crazy, which made the museum crashed. Dee and Don had to run so quickly to the landscape before Don sneezed forever. As they finally made it to the landscape, Dee saw something in Don's hair. He saw a sunflower's petal. And Dee know what Don's allergic to. He's allergic to all kinds of flowers. They jumped with cheer, as then, a flower blew to Dee's hair, which made Dee sneezed. Characters * The Ducks * Chuck Adoodledoo (cameo) * Flick Feathers (cameo) * Dr. Mingo (debut) Trivia * We know that Chuck and Flick are watching T.V. as Chuck uses the power of Rhino Punch and punched Don out of the house. * We all don't know how the sunflower's petal got to Don's hair. * According to the dictionary, it seems that Don loves the Next HarGreeny T.V. show.